Rescued Relations
by trekie-on-tour
Summary: When a thunderbird crashes, it is up to the SSRN Seaview to rescue the rescuers. In the aftermath of the rescue, a secret hidden for 20 years will be reviled that could change the Tracy's lives forever. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

**Rescued Relations: by Trekie-on-tour and Pink-Rambo.**

_Disclaimer- we do not own thunderbirds. Wish we did. Especially Scott...mmmm._

_For the purpose of the story we have mixed movie with puppet. We are especially using Gordon's hair colour from the puppet series. The reason for this will be reviled in future chapters. Just like to say sorry to movie Gordon._

_We also do not own voyage to the bottom of the sea. Again wish we did. Especially Lee Crane ..........mmmm._

_We would also like to apologies for the fact that neither of us know anything about Aircraft engines. Sorry if I have got any of it wrong, but its only a story and any thing can happen in the next…(oops wrong series). I also know nothing about geography, as you will see from the position given for Thunderbird 1._

When a thunderbird crashes, it is up to the SSRN Seaview to rescue the rescuers. In the aftermath of the rescue, a secret hidden for 20 years will be reviled that could change the Tracy's lives forever.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Thunderbird 1. We are going down, repeat we are going down. Our position is 500 km northeast of Tuvalu Island. Require assistance. Repeat mayday, mayday, this is Thunderbird 1........."

**Chapter 1 - Routine Flight.**

_Tracey Island 07.30 _

It was going to be another sunny day on Tracy Island. Despite the early hour the Tracy kitchen was a hive of active. Breakfast was the one meal of the day that. Jeff Tracy insisted that the whole household ate together, if at all possible and with 10 people, mornings were busy. Mornings were also good opportunity to discuss rescues, maintenance and training issues for the International Rescue organization. On today's agenda was the fuel injector upgrades to Thunderbird 1. Over the last few months Brain's had been working on the injector system, to improve efficiency and speed of the Thunderbird craft, and today it was going to be put through it's paces in Thunderbird 1, by her pilot. Scott was not only Thunderbird 1's pilot, but we was also a very capable ex air force test pilot.

Today however, there was an argument in progress on whether or not the youngest of the Tracy boys could go on the test flight. At just 16, Alan was the youngest of the five brothers', he was the most impatient.

The test fight was routine, no fancy maneuvers; they were just going to collect telemetry for brains. The flight was going to be a walk in the park. Scott Tracy the second eldest of Jeff's sons, stepped in to settle the argument.

'Dad, look its ok with me if Alan wants to come along. It's just a routine flight. Few times round the block, we'll be back in time for lunch.'

'Please dad'. Alan pleaded.

'Ok Alan I give in. But there's a condition, I want that assignment finish before you go back to school.'

'Thanks Dad, it will be.' Alan replied.

'I mean it Alan, any more letters from school, and its no more rockets'.

'Yes Dad' Alan said as he ran out the kitchen.

'Thanks Scott.'

'Any time dad.'

Two hours later thunderbird 1 rocketed into the sky, on a flight that would start a chain of events that was going to change their lives forever.

_Thunderbird 1 - 09:30 _

Thirty minutes into the flight, Thunderbird 1 had already completed stages 1 and 2. The flight had been uneventful and Alan was becoming bored, as usual his brother's were having all the fun, maybe he should have stayed at home. Here he was watching the instrument panels, when he wanted to be flying the Thunderbird. Right now only the banter between Scott and their oldest brother John was keeping him awake.

'Ok Alan, lets crank this baby up to mach 3, see how she handles and we'll head back.'

'Sounds good to me Scott. Say any chance of letting me fly.' Alan replied.

Scott turned to his youngest brother "Em, let me think...........no, you just keep your eyes on the panels and I might think about letting fly her in about 10 years, sprout.'

"Hey less of the sprout, and I would like to point out that I did fly her to London''

"Like I had a choice, besides you scratched the paint work."

'That could have been dad.' Alan replied in defense.

'Yeh we believe you.' Scott scoffed, as he flipped the switch on the control panel that would connect him to thunderbird 5.' thunderbird 5 from thunderbird 1, hey john you still awake up there.'

_Thunderbird 5_

Orbiting the earth at an altitude of 6 miles, was the space monitor, Thunderbird 5, manned by the eldest of the Tracy boys, John.

'Thunderbird 1 from thunderbird 5, receiving, and yes I am still awake. Although its hard when your watching your slow coach flying.'

'Very funny john, wanna come down here a do some real work, cos we are ready to go to stage 3.'

'Any time brother.' Confirming stage 3 protocols. Ready when you are, Scott.'

'FAB John, commencing stage three.' Accelerating to mach 1.'

_Thunderbird 1_

Thunderbird 1's engines roared to life pushing the sleek silver blue craft through the sound barrier. Outside its sonic boom could be heard for miles around.

"Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 1, have reached Mach1, accelerating to Mach 2, expect to reach mach 3 within 5 minutes."

"FAB Scott." John replied.

Inside the cockpit of Thunderbird 1, Alan was scanning the instruments, while Scott accelerated the craft. Everything was performing at expect if not better.

Alan turned to his brother, "Everything's showing green, Looks like Brain's new fuel injection system working beautifully."

"Working like dream Al, the rate of acceleration is so much faster and smoother. If the tests prove successful, maybe Brains can install it on Thunderbirds 2 and 3. We can use extra speed." Scott paused looking at his air speed indicator. "Passing Mach two and on our way to mach three. Going to maximum thrust."

_10:00 _

It is amazing how the simplest little things to go wrong can have the most disastrous consequences. In the case of Thunderbird 1, it was a metal bolt, no bigger than a fingernail. This bolt connected the fuel line to the number 1 fuel tank. At mach 1, it just started to work loose. Nothing to worry about at first, but as Scott pushed the craft to maximum thrust, the vibrations from the craft accelerating, caused the bolt to turn a little bit more.

As Thunderbird 1 reached mach 2.5, the bolt had worked loose just enough to allow fuel to spay out. After a few moments later sensors registered the problem and relayed it to the cockpit, to the panel Alan was monitoring.

"Scott I am showing a red light on the number one fuel tank. Fuel pressure is dropping"

Scott looked at the digital readout for the number 1 tank. "Looks like we are loosing fuel fast."

"Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 1, John coming in, we have a problem."

"Go ahead Scott, what wrong?" John asked, worried.

"John, We are loosing fuel fast from the number 1 fuel tank. I am aborting the test and throttling down to mach 0.5."

" FAB Scott. I am contacting Dad, keep this channel open." John replied.

_Tracy Island_

On Tracy Island, Jeff was sat in his office, which also doubled as the command and control center for the International Rescue organization. Just ten minutes earlier Brain's had joined him in the office to discuss the fuel injection modifications over a cup of coffee. Jeff was just pouring him self another cup when John's call came though.

"Tracy Island from Thunderbird 5. Come in Tracy Island."

"Tracy Island receiving. How's the test going, John?" Jeff asked.

" Dad, there's a problem. Scott's reported that Thunderbird 1 is loosing fuel."

"Are Scott and Alan Ok?"

"Yes, Dad, Scott's reducing speed to mach 0.5." John replied.

"Thanks John, patch me though to Thunderbird 1."

"FAB, Dad."

Jeff turned to Brain's. "Did you get all that, Brain's?"

"YYYess Mr. Tracy. I need to speak to Scott right away."

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird 1, Scott come in." Jeff called.

"Thunderbird 1 here, dad" Scott replied.

"Scott, I've got brains with me. What's the situation?"

On board Thunderbird 1, Scott explained the situation.

_Thunderbird 1._

As the Thunderbird craft reduced speed, the bolt finally worked loose completely. As the fuel line came away, the bolt fell into the workings of the number 1 engine. As the bolt hit a moving gear, as spark was created, which ignited the fuel in that had been sprayed in to the compartment.

'Thunderbird 1 to control, we have a Fire in the number 1 engine. Repeat number one engine is on fire. Shutting down engine and activating fire controls.' Scott re-laid.

_Tracy Island._

Back on Tracy Island, on receipt of Thunderbird 1 last transmission, Jeff turn to Brain's.

'Brain's sound the alert, lets get the boys up here'

'FAB Mr. Tracy.' Activating command and control.'

By the pool the remaining two Tracy boys, Virgil and Gordon were playing volleyball. The ginger haired Tracy, Gordon was celebrating his latest victory over his older bother, when the alert sounded. Both boys were out the pool and running, within seconds, pausing only to grab the towels that lay near by.

Virgil was the first to reach command and control, closely followed by Gordon.

'What's up dad.' Virgil asked.

'Thunderbird 1 is trouble. They're losing fuel fast, and a few minutes ago the number one engine caught fire. Virgil prep thunderbird 2 for launch. Gordon, we may need thunderbird 4....... Just in case.'

'FAB dad' was the reply from both boys as they moved towards the portraits on the back wall, closely followed by Jeff.

'Brains, get a GPS location for Thunderbird 1, patch it through to Thunderbird 2.' Jeff paused to look at his son's 'Thunderbirds are go'.

_Thunderbird 1_

Back on board thunderbird 1, the situation was getting worse. The fire had badly damage the craft's hydraulics system and the number one engine was no longer operational. Although the fire was out, Scott realized that Thunderbird 1 was not gong to reach Tracy Island.

'Alan, we're not going to have enough fuel to get home.' Scott told his brother. 'We are going to have to ditch into the sea. I want you to move into one of the back seats'.

Alan started to protest.'

'Now Alan, that's an order.' Scott shouted, after looking into his brother's eyes, he softened his tone.' 'Please Alan, go, I don't know how long I can keep her in the air. You will be safer in the backseat. No sense in you being up front. Please Alan.' Scott pleaded.

'Ok Scott, I'll go.'

As Alan climb over in to one of the back seats, Scott called Thunderbird 2.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1"

" Go ahead Thunderbird 1, what's the latest situation Scott?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry Dad, but we're not going to make it back to base. She's running on fumes. Even if we had enough fuel, I could not land her safely. The fire has badly damage the hydraulics and the tail. I am going to ditch in the sea. How far away are you.'

"Thunderbird 1, our ETA is 34 minutes, can you keep her in the air until then?"

"Don't think so" Scott replied, as a shudder went through the craft, signifying that another system had failed. " Dad, we are out of time. I have just lost flight controls. We are losing altitude fast."

"Scott, hold on we are nearly there."

The alarms blared out inside the cockpit of the stricken Thunderbird craft, as Scott desperately wrestled with the now useless controls. He shouted to Alan.

"Alan, brace position, now."

Alan nodded. Fear was evident in his young eyes.

Scott turned to look at his youngest brother, briefly.

"I'm so sorry Alan." Scott said, before sending out a message he thought, no hoped he would never have to send.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Thunderbird 1. We are going down, repeat we are going down. Our position is 500 km northeast of Tuvalu Island. Require assistance. Repeat mayday, mayday, this is Thunderbird 1 ........."

As the sea loomed upon them, Scott last thought was, 'I should not have brought Alan along, I'm so sorry Dad'.


	2. Chapter 2 Unidentified Aircraft

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the spellings in chapter 1. I would also like to say sorry about getting ages of Scott and John mixed up. I would however like to keep John as the oldest brother just for the duration of the story. It will work better with what I have got planned.

Chapter 2

Unidentified aircraft.

Somewhere in the south pacific a submarine picked up the Thunderbird 1's sonic boom. This however was no ordinary submarine; it was not even a military vessel. It was in fact the world famous SSRN Seaview. Privately owned by world-renowned marine scientist Admiral Harriman Nelson. The Seaview completing a four week survey of geological fault lines that ran along the floor of the pacific ocean. For most of the crew it had been four weeks too long. With just a small area left to survey, the crew were looking forward to shore leave, and in just few hours they would be heading for home. One crew member was especially looking forward to shore leave. Sonar operator Kowalski, six hour shift was nearly over and he was off watch. By the time he would be getting out of bed, they would be nearly home and closer to his date with the Nelson institute's newest receptionist.

In the control room, Kowalski watched his screen. So far the morning had been uneventful, in fact nothing at all had graced his sonar screen, not a ship, submarine or an aircraft, in fact he wondered if they was any life in this part of the world. Ski glanced at his watch, only another 30 minutes until his shift was over, now if it could just remain uneventful until l then, Ski thought to himself. At that moment a blip appeared on his screen. Spoke to soon!

'Mr Morton, Sir. I have an unidentified aircraft on sonar, about 10 mile east of us.'

Lt Chip Morton, Seaview's executive officer, joined Ski at the sonar station.

'There's no aircraft scheduled to be in the area. Keep an eye on it for now Ski, report any changes in trajectory.'

'Aye sir' Ski replied as he turned his gaze back to the sonar screen. Great now he would probably have to stay past the end of his shift, hopefully the aircraft would fly out of sonar range, Ski thought.

Morton patted him on the shoulder and returned to the chart table. A few minutes later he was joined by the subs Captain, Cmdr Lee Crane.

'Morning Chip how's things.' Crane asked.

'Morning skipper everything's quite. Apart from sonar reported an unidentified aircraft in the area. Its not problem at the moment but I've asked Ski to keep an eye on it.'

'Very good Chip. I'll take over from here. Have a nice sleep.'

'Thanks Lee, see you in 6 hours' Chip replied.

Chip Morton had just turned to leave when Ski called out.

"Sir, the unidentified aircraft has changed course, its heading in our direction."

Just aft of the control room was the communication hub of the submarine, known as the radio shack. At this time of day, Sparks was on watch. As he sorted though com chatter, he picked up a radio message.

"Mayday, mayday, this is thunderbird 1. We are going down, repeat we are going down. Our position is?. Require assistance. Repeat mayday mayday, this is thunderbird 1..."

Immediately he called the senior con officer on watch.

'Capt. Crane, please could you come to the radio shack, I have received an emergency call.'

Crane picked up the microphone,

'On my way sparks'. Crane then turned to Morton chip

'Chip, keep monitoring the aircraft and I thick we better called the Admiral.'

Moments later Crane entered the radio shack located at aft of the control room.

'What is it sparks?'

'Skipper, I am picking up a mayday call from an aircraft claiming to be Thunderbird 1.'

'What's the location?'

'3 clicks south east of our location.' Sparks replied

'Same as our unidentified aircraft. Spark's contact international rescue, ask then to confirm that it is thunderbird 1, tell them that we are in the area, offer our assistance.'

'Aye sir.' Sparks replied, as he turned back to the console. 'Calling international rescue, this is the SSRN Seaview...'

A few minutes later Sparks relayed his response to Capt. Crane, who had returned to the chart table.

'Thank you sparks' Crane replied.

'Mr Morton, our unidentified aircraft is a thunderbird aircraft in distress. Plot an intercept course and proceed at flank speed'

'Aye aye sir.'


	3. Chapter 3 Thunderbird Down

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, Someone keeps giving assignment to do!

Hopefully Chapter 4 will follow shortly.

Chapter 3. Thunderbird down.

Thunderbird 1.

Alan Tracy noticed three things as he regained consciousness. He could here someone calling his name. At first the voice sounded distant. This wasn't helped by the ringing in his ears. The first time he heard the voice he willed it to go away, so he could stay in the comfortable darkness. But the voice wouldn't stop; each time here heard it sounded closer and closer. As the darkness receded, opened his eyes.

The second thing he noticed was that, instead of sky, there was water outside the cockpit window. Alan looked around, his head hurt and his vision was a little blurred, he could also feel something warn and wet on the side of his face. His tried to raise his right hand to his face, but quickly decided against it as pain shot up his arm indicating that his arm was probably broken.

'Alan, come on Alan, please wake up, ALAN' Scott desperately called.

'S...Scotttt' Alan replied.

'Alan, thank god, you ok.'

'Think so, almost...my head hurts and I think my arm is broken.'

'Try not to move and don't worry Thunderbird 2 will be here shortly.' Scott replied.

Scott drew in a breath, and coughed, during the crash he must have broken some ribs. Each time he breathed in his chest hurt, hell, his whole body hurt. He couldn't even move into a more comfortable position because he was pinned to his seat.

"Scott, are you Ok?" Alan asked.

"Yeh, Al I'm fine, 'Scott replied, as he tried to move, the effort caused him to gasp in pain. Within seconds he started coughing again. Tears rolled down his face, and a thin trickle of blood formed at the edge of his mouth. When the coughing subsided Scott's breathing was shallow and raspy. Even in the dim light, Alan could see that Scott's face had drained of colour.

The third thing Alan noticed was that Scott was lying, he was far from ok.

Thunderbird 2.

'Thunderbird 1 come in. Thunderbird 1 come in.' Jeff called.

In answer he was greeted only by only static.

'Thunderbird 1 come in, Scott, Alan please respond.' Jeff turned to his middle son, Virgil, who was piloting the huge craft.

'Virgil, what's our ETA?'

'20 minutes dad.' Virgil replied.

'Gordon, any sign of thunderbird 1 on radar?'

'None, dad, she must have gone down. I can't even get an accurate last position for them' Gordon replied in despair.

Jeff put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

'We'll find them, Scott's a good pilot.'

Both Tracy boys looked at their father, hoping that he was right.

'Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 5. Dad, I've got a location for Thunderbird 1'.

'Thunderbird 5 from thunderbird 2 we read you John. Are they ok?' Jeff asked.

'Don't know yet. A submarine has picked up the mayday, they have sonar contact about 3 miles from their current location. They believe its Thunderbird 1 and are offering assistance, they said they can be there in under 5 minutes.' John replied.

'John which sub is it?'

'It's the SSRN Seaview. Shall I tell them to go ahead, Dad?'

'No John, tell them thanks, but we can handle this ourselves.'

'But Dad. We are still over 50 miles from their location. They can get there sooner.' Virgil interrupted.

'Dad, Virgil's right, we won't ...'

'Gordon, we can handle this.'


End file.
